Hero's Are Never Forgotten
by May Ratcharoen
Summary: This FanFic Follow the many characters of the games also Ash and friends. Don't Hate This Is my First Fanfiction R&R
1. Red

**Please Everyone don't hate on this story I will be updating every Week or so and at least 2 Chapter. It would be really great if you can Fav. this story and Give me a review at the end of every chapter. Thanks and have fun reading (MAY RATCHAROEN)**

* * *

"We have a challenger, said the referee, on the right side of the me is Red the champion of the Indigo League, and the challenger Leaf Green from Pallet Town."

"Come On Out," Red said as he throw a red and white Pokeball onto the battle field, and a big orange winged dragon appeared and roared "Charrrr."

"Ok, Your turn" Leaf yelled back, while she throw a Pokeball into the field and then appeared a leaf plant-Pokémon "Venuasuarrrr."

"Ok, Ladies first" Red said to leaf.

"Well your very kind," said Leaf

"Alright Venuasure razor leaf"

"Dodge it Charizard, then use flamethrower," Commanded Red.

"Run towards it and use skull bash then leaf storm," Leaf commanded.

"Fly up and then use fire spin, Charizard" Red yelled.

"Noooo!?" Leaf yelled as her Venusaur who was has hit with a fire spin.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," said the Referee "The Winner is Red. Chose your next Pokémon."

As the battle commences Red and Leaf yelled command back and fourth to each of their respected Pokémon. Red and Leaf's Pokémon fell to each others attack. Then within 30 minutes or so, both Red and Leaf had only one Pokémon left on the battle field. Red the champion had his most trusted friend Pikachu, and leaf had her Dewgong that she had caught in Cerulean Cave.

"Ok Pikachu, lets finish this quickly" Red said, then commanded Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt on Leaf's Dewgong.

"Dodge it" Leaf commanded her Dewgong.

"Then use Ice Beam, Dewgong" Leaf said.

"Quick Pikachu, dodge it then use double team" Red commanded his Pikachu to do.

"Dewgong use Blizzard to find the real Pikachu." Said Leaf.

So Dewgong did as what she was told. Dewgong stormed up a Blizzard and hit just about everything on the battle field and she did successfully execute her move and the blizzard hit Pikachu and made him go flying up in the air.

"Ok," said Leaf as she commanded her Dewgong to use Ice beam while Pikachu was in the air. Red stood in shock of how his long time best friend (Leaf) knock pikachu up in the air like he was nothing. Dewgong fired up a Ice beam from her mouth and shot it at Pikachu which hit him directly. Pikachu fell straight down to the ground hard and fainted.

"Pikachu is no longer able to battle, The winner is Leaf from Pallet Town and the new Champion of the Indigo League.

"Yeah, Yes!, I did it" leaf said as she return her Dewgong back to her Pokeball.

"Good Job Dewgong," congratulating her Pokémon.

Red then walked out onto the field to grab his Pikachu, Then walked over to Leaf with his Pikachu in his arms cradling it like it was a baby.

"Good Job Leaf," Red said with a smile and walked away before Leaf could ask him where he was going. She was dumbfounded to way Red just walked away.

* * *

**I Know it's short but please stand by cause it will get a lot better and longer. R&amp;R**


	2. Ash and Red

**Here is my second chapter for you guys to read and please enjoy. Don't forget leave me reviews about how this can get better and how you would like the story to go. Thanks for you time. (MAY RATCHARON)**

* * *

As Red the former champion of the Indigo Leauge walks out the doors only to leave Leaf Dumbfounded of where he was going and why he left. While Red walk back to his home in Pallet it has been a few week since he was beaten by his Friend/Crush. Red was thinking really hard If Leaf was doing ok for being the Champion of the Indigo leauge.

"I'm sure she's ok," thought Red.

"It wasn't like she has challenger after challenger to face. I think I better get some sleep before I get into Pallet town.

That morning when Red enter Pallet Town he saw two kids that was no older then 7 playing with each other keeping them two occupied. He thought to him self that, that kid had a lot of energy for a 7 year old boy.

"Was that how I was when i was Seven?" Red asked him self this question.

"Hey," Said Red as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry Mister," said a raven haired kid, then follow a girls voice "I'm sorry for my friend here, we were just playing tag," said a honey blonde hair girl.

"It's ok kids, just watch where your going next time, OK?" said Red with a smile.

"Yes sir," said the two in unison.

"Now run off and go have fun." Red said

The two kids ran off to continue their game of tag. As Red Approach his house he could smell a nice sweet creamy fragrance coming from the house across the street from his house. Red decided to go to his house first and get some rest before going to the Ketchum's resident house.

Red Knocked on the door and complete silence, he tried again and nothing, he couldn't hear foot steps or anything. Delia notice that someone was knocking on the Flame's resident home.

"Hey you over there!" Yelled Delia.

"Yes," said Red as he turned in surprised.

"Who are you?" Asked Delia.

"My name is Red,Red Flame" he said, why do you ask?

Delia instantly recognized the name of the young teenager, and she had a sad look on his face like something was off.

"You better come over here and stay with my son and I tonight." Said Delia with a tone of voice a mother would use to tell her child that some was wrong.

"Why?" Asked Red with a worried face.

"You should just come and stay with us tonight." Commanded Delia.

"Ok." Red said with a smile and walked over to the Ketchum resident and went inside and sat down on a chair that he say was in the living room.

While inside Red and delia talked about Red's travels around the kanto region and Delia told Red that her son wanted to be just like him when he grows up. Delia even told Red her sons name. "My son's name is A..." Delia got intrupted when she heard a slam from the front of the house. "Young Man do you know how late it is?" Delia asked Ash. "Ummm... 8 pm" Ash said dumbfounded. "It way to late for you to stay outside that for sure." Delia said angerily.

"Hey Delia take it easy on him he was just having fun," Red said.

"Your right," Ok Ash go and get washed up we have company.

"Who is it?" ask Ash. He only asked because his mother was in the way so he couldnt see.

Delia moved out of the way and introduce them to each other.

"Red this is my son Ash Ketchum and Ash this is..." Delia getting intrupted again.

"Hey he's the man I met earlier this afternoon" Ash said.

"Oh yay," Red said, I remember you, you were playing with a girl.

Ash face started to blush a little cause he didn't tell his mom that he was hanging out with a girl everytime he said "I'm going to go play with my friend." Delia started to smile a bit and finish introducing them.

"And Ash this is Red the former champion of the Indigo Leauge."

Ash's was awestruck after what he have just heard come out of his mothers mouth.

"ASH!" his mother yelled out loud to snap him out of his trance.

"Yeah, What?" Ash said in confusion.

"Go and wash up so we can start to eat," said Delia.

"Ok" Ash said as he rushed up to the bathroom and got clean up.

"Wow," Ash thought, I have a Pokemon Champion in my house I can't wait to tell Serena about what to tell this evening.

Little to Ash's knowledge Serena the honey blonde hair girl was getting everything ready to leave. Serena had no say in the little fight that went on between her and her mother Grace, that they need to move because of her career of being a famous Rhyhorn Racer. She was so upset that when everything was all backup she forgot to say goodbye to Ash.

* * *

**Did you guys like that a little more well if you enjoy it favorite it and then review about what should happen next. R&amp;R**


End file.
